The present invention relates to waterproof binoculars and, more specifically, central focus wheel-type waterproof binoculars.
Waterproof binoculars are known in the art which are of the individual focus wheel-type. That is, these binoculars employ individual focus wheels for individually focusing right and left body tubes of the binoculars, respectively.
Also known in the art are central focus wheel-type binoculars that have certain structure which permits the focusing of both the left and right body tubes simultaneously by one knob disposed along a central axis of the binoculars. However, it is difficult to transmit the rotation of a centrally placed knob to both right and left body tubes while insuring that the binoculars remain waterproof. Therefore, generally, waterproof binocular of the central focus wheel-type are not generally known.